


Time and Pressure

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Conflicted Emotions, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl turns the tables on Gareth, GRAMMARLY EDITED - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad ending?, Smut, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gareth has Daryl in his possession but who will win the day? I hate writing reviews, sorry. LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



> WARNING! I am not a slash writer by trade. I just wanted to try this to see what it's like and Krissyg927 asked me to try Gareth and Daryl in a oneshot so this is what I came up with. I want to hand it to all the REAL slash writer's out there including my ALL TIME FAVORITE pharmtechgirl71 who is a PRO at this genre. Those pronouns will be the death of me so I'm quite sure this is a one time deal but I hope someone likes it anyway.  
> Forgive me for the ending, that's just how it went. The muse wanted it this way:/  
> This whole story is Krissyg927's fault!!!

_**Time and pressure.**_  
  
  
Daryl woke up with a start, and his shoulders were burning. He raised his head and found that he was alone, sat on the forest floor. His hands were cuffed behind his back around a steel pole planted deep in the earth for a trail marker.  
  
His heart pounded in his ears, and he struggled to get to his knees, but moving was almost impossible with his arms behind him.  
  
His shoulders were throbbing, and he wondered how long he'd been there. He'd be fucked up walker bait if he didn't get out of this soon. He grunted and groaned against his restraints and finally got to his feet.  
  
The sky above was gray, and the air was chilly and damp. It would be raining soon, and then he heard it.  
  
His sharpened senses heard the crack of a twig breaking beneath someone's foot from a fair distance.  
  
He could tell by the sound of the footsteps it was a human, but it didn't put his mind at ease. It was very likely that prick Gareth, he was so screwed. He turned to see the bastard coming out of the woods toward him with that damn grin on his face. He'd been captured by the group from Terminus a day ago and, to his memory, he ended up cuffed to the pole after an escape attempt that ended in a crack to his skull with a pipe.  
  
He was being kept hostage since his group was holding one of their members.  
  
“Daryl! Hey, I thought you'd still be here...no walkers came to visit then?” Gareth laughed and sat down on a tree stump nearby.  
  
“Hey...just trade me for your man. Don't leave me here like this.”  
  
Gareth rolled his eyes and folded his arms.  
  
“That's adorable. Do you think you're in any position to negotiate with me?”  
  
“You're only holding me to get one of your guys back so do it. I'm no good to you tied to a post getting eaten by fucking walkers.”  
  
“You sure talk a lot, I'm thinking of gagging you.”  
  
“Fuck,” Daryl huffed, dropping his head to his chest. He was truly screwed. The last thing he'd end up seeing was that prick's cocky grin. What a way to go?  
  
Half an hour later he was trying to move his shoulders a bit to relieve the tension and Gareth looked up.  
  
“Sit still over there, we got another few hours here before we move on. Gotta wait for the group to get back and we'll decide what to do with you then.”  
  
“My shoulders hurt. Can't you cuff me the other way?”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Please, I won't run, but my fucking arms are killing me.”  
  
“Bullshit, you're twice my size. I'm not uncuffing you till they get back,” Gareth informed him.  
  
Daryl groaned and leaned against the pole, trying to think of another strategy to get loose, but nothing was coming to mind.  
  
“You really hurting?” he asked finally.  
  
“Yeah, come on, I won't run.”  
  
“What's in it for me?” Gareth inquired.  
  
“You took everything I have, I don't have anything to offer you,” he insisted.  
  
“That's not true.”  
  
Gareth stood up slowly and approached him, and Daryl frowned in confusion.  
  
Daryl watched as Gareth wet a rag from his back pocket with water from his canteen. He held the rag out to Daryl's face and wiped his forehead.  
  
Daryl flinched and stepped to the side.  
  
“Relax, I'm just cleaning your filthy face. I caught you pretty good with that pipe, you're all bloody.”  
  
He breathed faster, allowing it but feeling uncomfortable.  
  
“That's a good boy. You see? You don't have a choice anyway, right?” he winked.  
  
A chill ran down his back at the phrase  _good boy_ , he had no idea where the hell this was going now.  
  
“There....not bad actually,” Gareth commented, taking in the sight of his clean face.  
  
  
Daryl was suddenly a whole new kind of scared and closed his eyes, lowering his head in surrender. There was no way out. He'd end up dead or messed with apparently.  
  
Gareth lay his hand on Daryl's shoulder and kept his eyes focused on his face. There was something mesmerizing, and it made Daryl want to look away but he couldn't.  
  
“What?” he asked, desperate for answers.  
  
“Stay still, or I'll slit your fucking throat, got it?”  
  
“Wait...wait...” he protested, turning his head as Gareth came closer but soon he felt his mouth on his throat.  
  
It had to be better than a blade, but it still scared the shit out of him.  
  
“I said hold still, Daryl. You have so few possible uses to me at this point, don't make yourself useless.”  
  
Daryl stood still then and looked around into the surrounding trees trying to convince himself that someone was coming and he'd be out of this soon.  
  
Gareth touched his face, and he flinched purely on instinct.  
  
“Shhh....I'm not gonna hurt you, not if you don't fight it.”  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to make his mind go somewhere else as he felt Gareth's hand on his thigh.  
  
He growled under his breath and tried to slow his heart rate. His entire body was tense, and his shoulders were aching.  
  
He couldn't open his eyes or move, so he remained still.  
  
Gareth kissed his neck, and he gasped.  
  
“Wait....I'm not like this...” he said as if it would make a difference.  
  
“You got a woman?” Gareth asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“When's the last time you had one?”  
  
Daryl didn't know what to say. Was there a right answer that would make this stop? He had no idea.  
  
“A long time ago...but I'm straight so...I'm not like this.”  
  
Gareth grinned and shook his head.  
  
“Me neither, but this is the end of the world, Daryl, and release is release.”  
  
Daryl looked into his eyes trying to make sense of his situation but he couldn't.  
  
“What are you gonna do?” he asked, terrified of the answer.  
  
Gareth began to unbutton his shirt, and Daryl looked up at the sky, praying for help.  
  
He felt hands on his chest and then a mouth, and he squirmed.  
  
“Don't...please...”  
  
“Shhhh....you don't get a say...unless you want me to kill you.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Well then, shut that pretty mouth.”  
  
Gareth took Daryl's face in his hands, kissing him hard. Daryl couldn't believe any of it. He hadn't been kissed since just after high school, and that was a drunk girl at the bar who he ended up fucking against the brick wall of the alley. He didn't move his mouth at all but soon felt his captor's tongue brush across his lips.  
  
Out of nowhere, he found himself not as eager to protest and that scared him too.  
  
“Open your mouth,” Gareth insisted, and he couldn't think of an argument.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to tell himself it was a woman or something, but he knew damn well he was starting to react to a man who was threatening his life, and it felt so wrong.  
  
He opened his mouth, and suddenly it was filled with a foreign tongue moving slowly against his own. The smaller man moaned into his mouth, and his hand moved down to Daryl's waist.  
  
“You starting to like it yet?”  
  
“I don't know...just don't kill me, man.”  
  
Gareth's hand went immediately for Daryl's belt, and he sucked in his breath sharply. His shirt lay open, and now this evil little fucker was unzipping his jeans.  
  
Daryl was mostly afraid he'd know he was getting hard, what the fuck would he say? He hadn't been touched in literally years, and he was only human.  
  
Gareth had smaller, warm hands and it wasn't helping at all.  
  
“I knew it!” he exclaimed.  
  
“What?” Daryl asked, feeling exposed and freaked out as Gareth pulled his jeans down his thighs.  
  
“I knew you'd have a nice big dick.”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Daryl protested. He'd never heard a man talk like this or had another man look at his dick.  
  
“I knew you'd like it too, getting hard already.”  
  
“Hey...just lemme go....I...just...” he stuttered as Gareth took hold of his dick and kissed his neck again.  
  
His grip tightened, and he twisted his hand just slightly toward the end, and Daryl hissed, dropping his head to his chest but then he could see it, and that was worse.  
  
He could see Gareth's hand on his dick, and it looked so fucking good he couldn't take it.  
  
Gareth was so close, with his face buried in Daryl's neck, licking at the skin all around his ears and jerking him off.  
  
“You like it, don't you? Tell me you like it.”  
  
“I...I like it...”  
  
“That's a good boy. It's all about time and pressure....with the right kind of pressure you'll be cumming in no time, whether you like it or not.”  
  
Suddenly his balls were being cupped in the hand of a man he could drop as soon as look at him, but it felt like pure heaven. He told himself it was just physical and it didn't mean anything that it felt so good.  
  
“You want me to stop?” Gareth asked suddenly, moving his mouth to the other side of his neck.  
  
Daryl really didn't want it to stop, he couldn't help it, but what was he supposed to say?  
  
“Tell me...do you want me to stop?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I didn't think so.”  
  
Gareth let his hands move down the back of Daryl's body, and he grabbed both handfuls of Daryl's ass, kissing his mouth again.  
  
His hard dick was pressing against Gareth's belly through his shirt, and he knew he was in too deep now.  
  
Maybe he could find a way to use this to his advantage.  
  
“Lemme touch you back,” he panted.  
  
Gareth didn't answer, he just moved his attention south. He held onto Daryl's waist and kissed slowly down to his belly. Daryl's dick throbbed with need now, while half his thoughts revolved around killing him.  
  
Then there was warmth and softness, and he groaned loudly into the woods, it felt so good he thought he'd go blind. His dick was deep inside another man's mouth, and his head fell back against the metal pole behind him. All his plans for freedom were foggy and distant now. He couldn't think of anything but his dick and the sensation of the tongue moving all over it. The head of his cock was hitting the back of Gareth's throat, and he was done, it was too much to resist.  
  
“Fuck....stop...fuck...Jesus!”  
  
Gareth backed up as he came on the dirt at his feet, feeling half ashamed and yet half hungry for more.  
  
Daryl panted and tried to regain his composure as Gareth paced the dirt slowly. Maybe he could make a move now, he looked agitated.  
  
“Hey...uncuff me....I can do it for you...I won't run...”  
  
“Pfft! Do I look stupid to you?” Gareth shot back, but there was hesitation in his voice. Daryl would just have to sound more convincing.  
  
“I mean it, I liked it...I can do it for you. You want me to, right? I can make it feel good for you too,” he insisted.  
  
Gareth pulled his gun from his belt and pointed it at him, and Daryl winced. He was about to end up dead, with his pants around his knees having just been sucked off by a strange guy in the woods, what a way to go.  
  
Luckily he ended up getting uncuffed instead, so he pulled his pants up, but Gareth kept the gun on him.  
  
“You gonna keep that thing pointed at me the whole time?” he asked, doing up his belt.  
  
“Tell you what, you make it good and I'll consider letting you go.”  
  
“Serious?”  
  
Daryl didn't want to end up dead at the hands if a guy like him, so he was willing to consider it. He wanted to live after all the struggle he'd been through.  
  
Gareth sat down on the tree stump again and lowered the gun.  
  
Daryl looked around him and took a deep breath before coming closer.  
  
“Do anything stupid, and I'll put a bullet through your temple,” Gareth warned.  
  
“Got it. You gonna just sit there?” he asked, not sure how to approach him.  
  
Gareth smirked and stood up, walking closer to him.  
  
Daryl wanted to make it fast; he was still in denial about why he was letting it happen.  
  
_It's about survival, just do it and get out alive!_  
  
Daryl took his face in his hands and kissed him hard, backing him into a tree and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Gareth moaned, and Daryl tried to block out the sound as he pulled his shirt out of his pants. Gareth still had the gun in his hand, the danger was still right there in his face.  
  
“I get you off; you let me go,” he uttered.  
  
“ _If_ you can get me off I let you go, it remains to be seen of you can.”  
  
Daryl's eyes went squinty; he didn't like being challenged even with something like this.  
  
He had a feeling Gareth liked to be manhandled, and maybe he could gain the upper hand that way. Make him think it was part of the routine and turn the tables when the time was right.  
  
Daryl ground his body against him and let his hand move under his shirt to touch his soft skin. His skin was flawless and smooth and warm, and Daryl lied to himself that it didn't feel good but he kept touching it.  
  
He bit at his throat, and then it dawned on him he could probably kill him right now if he was willing to do what Rick had done. Gareth's eyes were closed, and he was pulling him closer. Daryl tried to imagine doing it, even as he was kissing him. Could he actually bite his throat to kill him?  
  
He had to get this moving so he tore at his belt, yanking his pants down before he could change his mind. Maybe Gareth wasn't lying, and he'd really let him go just for a hand job, anything was possible.  
  
He kissed his mouth again and lay one of his big hands on the smaller man's hip, not sure how to even go about it. He growled low in the back of his throat, hesitating.  
  
“Can't do it?” Gareth smirked.

“Shut your mouth,” Daryl hissed.  
  
“You're all dominant, I love it,” he laughed.  
  
Daryl grabbed his dick, held his face in his other hand and kissed him just to shut him up. His cocky attitude and smart mouth were the least attractive things about him, it reminded Daryl who had the upper hand.  
  
He stroked his dick harder and faster than he normally would do it himself but he didn't know what other dudes liked.  
  
Apparently, the speed wasn't a problem cause soon Gareth was leaning against his body weakly and gripping two handfuls of Daryl's vest in his clenched fists.  
  
He was breathing deep and slow and moving his hips to meet Daryl's hand.  
  
“Fuck!” he gasped, letting his head fall back against the tree.  
  
“You like it, right?” Daryl asked, taking his neck with his hot mouth as he continued to control him with his hand on his dick.  
  
“Yeah...not fucking bad...”  
  
“You gonna lemme go?”  
  
“Don't stop...finish it first...” Gareth begged.  
  
He was completely into it and the moment was right there, right at the tips of Daryl's fingers.  
  
Gareth's eyes were shut tight, and he wasn't paying attention to a damn thing but Daryl's hand working his dick and occasionally feeling his balls.  
  
It was almost too easy to just take the gun, and Daryl loved the look on Gareth's face as he stood there, stunned that he'd just walked right into it.  
  
Daryl stood back and pointed the gun right at Gareth's face with a grin of satisfaction.  
  
“Well done, Daryl....go ahead....do it then.”  
  
Daryl cocked his head to the side and approached him, taking his dick in his hand again.  
  
He kept the gun pressed right under Gareth's chin and worked his dick just like before.  
  
Gareth still had that grin, but his eyes were closed as he got closer and closer.  
  
Daryl never moved the gun, even an inch, as he came in close and kissed his mouth and thrust his body against him hard.  
  
Gareth was right there.  
  
“You gonna cum for me?” Daryl asked in an intimidating growl.  
  
“Yeah...you gonna kill me?”  
  
“We'll see, won't we. Cum for me, Gareth.”  
  
Pre-cum was leaking all over Daryl's hand, and he used it to turn up the heat to ten, spreading it all over Gareth's rock hard dick and pumping his hand even faster.  
  
“Tell me you're my bitch, Gareth!”  
  
“I'm your bitch,” he uttered, inches from letting go.  
  
Daryl kissed him hard again as Gareth came all over his hand. Hot streams of cum flowed down over his hand and wrist, and he felt triumphant.  
  
Daryl felt his former captor moaning against his lips and panting as he released all the tension Daryl had built.  
  
  
Daryl backed up and looked at him, weak and lifeless against the tree, and debated whether or not to kill him. He had no idea what to do.  
  
“Do it, Daryl, you have to.”  
  
Daryl gathered up his stuff and his crossbow and paced, never taking his eyes off of him.  
  
“I should,” he growled.  
  
“Of course you should, that's how it all works now. Not to mention that I fucking molested you,” Gareth laughed under his breath. He fully expected to be dead any moment anyway so why not call a spade a spade.  
  
“Get outta here!” Daryl insisted.  
  
“I can't do that; you know that. Just get it over with, Daryl.”  
  
“Just get the fuck outta here!”  
  
“Our groups are gonna cross paths again, and you know how it'll go down. Just do it!”  
  
Daryl pointed the gun at him and shook his head, gathering the strength to pull the trigger.  
  
“Why don't you just leave?” Daryl asked, his breath coming in ragged and out just the same.  
  
“That's not how it's meant to be.”  
  
Daryl dropped his aim and shook his head.  
  
“I can't....Fuck it! I can't.”  
  
Out of the trees came a shot neither of them saw coming, and Gareth dropped to the ground in a heap.  
  
Daryl's ears rang from the shot that whizzed right past his head. Down on the grass was Gareth and he had no idea how to feel about it, he was stunned and silent.  
  
“You OK?” Rick asked as he walked out of the brush.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“You outta bullets or something? Why didn't you shoot him?”  
  
“I don't know,” he answered, in a monotone voice he didn't recognize.  
  
“Good thing we came along when we did. We got the rest of his group already further up the road. Hopefully, that's it now.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Come on...you sure you're alright?” Rick asked, smacking his back to get his full attention.  
  
Daryl nodded, still looking down at Gareth's body. It had to be this way, but he still felt confused about it.  
  
He'd never be able to tell anyone. He'd have to carry it in his mind, along with everything else that had happened.  
  
Daryl followed his family into woods and away from the clearing, only looking back once at the crumpled body on the forest floor.  
  
He could still feel the warmth of Gareth's soft skin on his hands, and he wondered how long that would stay with him.

 


End file.
